Waves in the Water
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: When Namine goes to meet her boyfriend, Riku, for a vacation things take a turn when she meets a blond haired stranger. Rated STRONG M for lots of SMUT. Not for the young. RoxXNami. RikuxNami. One-Shot


_So I was given this idea and I think it turned out pretty good. I'm still kinda new to writing lemons, but I tried! I would've had this up sooner, but I had to work longer than expected this week. But now I'll get back to work on my other stories now that this is done. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mineeee._

_-Ash_

* * *

Namine was ecstatic. She had finally arrived at Destiny Islands to vacation with her boyfriend, Riku. She left her plane in excitement. Never had she been on an island before! Riku was arriving on a different plane, due to the fact he had to work before their vacation. She strode around the airport looking for the silver haired man, but found him nowhere. Namine furrowed her brows in concern and took out her cell phone. Just as she was about to dial his number, she realized her plane had arrived an hour earlier than she had expected. Namine grinned and called her cab to take her to her hotel for the evening.

Upon her arrival, the blonde checked into their hotel room and made herself at home. She dropped her items into the room and decided to go explore the hotel. When she arrived downstairs, she noticed a beautiful canopy with a pool behind the hotel. Namine smiled and raced back to her room to put on her swimsuit. She slides herself into the chilled pool. The blonde girl sighs in relaxation as she let the cool water wash over her body.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her body. Namine shrieked and lifted a hand to slap the individual away. She paused when she saw the man's reflection in the water. He was actually pretty handsome, blond hair, blue eyes, and a toned body. But why was he touching her!? The stranger spun her around in his arms so that she was facing him. Namine gritted her teeth angrily, "Who the hell do you think you a-" The blond man shoved his lips into hers. She resisted and pushed against him, but this only made him hold on tighter. Namine's heart was racing as she panicked. What was he going to do to her? He wasn't actually being aggressive… he was actually pretty gentle. It kind of felt…nice? No. She couldn't let this man use her this way.

She yanked her lips away, "No! Let go!"

The blond stranger smiled and pulled her closer with one of his arms. He took his free hand and pressed it to his lips, "Sshh…"

"I'm not going to let you molest me like this!"

He shook his head and kissed her softly, "I'm not trying to."

Namine's heart raced faster as she felt her cheeks flush, "Can't you tell I'm not willing!?" She growled.

"If you stopped resisting, you might enjoy yourself." The blond said.

She shook her head, "I don't know you."

"You don't have to. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy it."

"But I-"

The man covered her mouth, "Just relax."

He pressed his lips back to hers softly as he ran his hands up her back. Namine squeaked quietly and squinted her eyes shut. She couldn't deny that his blond haired man was gorgeous and he really was making her want him. Maybe because Riku hadn't been satisfying her? Riku wasn't a touchy guy… It took her forever to just get the man to kiss her. Maybe she should just let go…

The man ran his hand down Namine's curves and squeezed her hips. She whimpered slightly as his hands massaged her. This was wrong, but she couldn't resist him anymore. She allowed her lips to dance with his. Her arms moved from being dormant beside her and wound around the man's shoulders. She pressed her chest to his and his hand ran slowly up her stomach. His hand reached between them and cupped one of her breast. She tried to hold in her low moan, but it escaped her throat. He pushed away her swimsuit top to cupped her chest directly. Namine leaned away slightly to allow him better access. The man began to pepper kisses down her neck to the top on her chest as he squeezed her breast lightly. He kissed his way down to her other breast and took the top into his mouth. Namine squirmed as he pleasured her. The blond man's free hand slowly slid down to her suit bottoms. He hooked a finger in the string of her bikini and yanked that side down. Namine snapped out her he trance and heaved herself away from a moment, "W-Wait, this is moving really fast."

The man grinned, "You know that's what a 'quicky' is, right?"

Namine felt her face flash bright red, "I-I guess. I still don't think this is okay. I mean I have a boyfrie-"

"We've gotten this far already and I can tell you're enjoying it. Do you really want to stop now? In the position you're in right now?"

The blonde gazed down at herself. Her top was undone above her chest, her bottoms were off on one side, and her body was completely flushed. She knew this was wrong, but he was so charming. It's like he knew how to work her. He must've done this a lot. Namine sighed, "I guess..."

He grabbed her hand and slowly coaxed her towards him, "You guess what?"

"I guess we could… go ahead."

His beaming smile was almost blinding, "Good. I like the sound of that."

He smashed his lips back to hers quickly, before the mood had completely left them. The blond yanked her panties down to her knees and rubbed her lightly with his fingers. She squirmed against him as he pushed one inside of her. Riku never treated her this way, even when they _had_ made love. He just didn't really care about her pleasure, but this man really did. He circled his fingers gently and Namine almost melted into a puddle. She quickly reached for his swim trunks and undid the velco in the front. Namine pulled him out of his shorts and he yanked her closer to him. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrusted inside her and she whimpered loudly. They built a quick pace as they moved in rhythm together. Namine panted into his shoulder as her body began to give out. He was just too much for her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he moved inside her. Finally, Namine felt a silent scream take over her. She opened her mouth only for no sound to come out. The blond man quickly pulled out of her to prevent coming inside her. They were both a wreck as they huffed to breathe.

"Namine? Are you out here?"

Her eyes widened in panic as she fixed her clothing quickly. He moved like a bullet to get away from her as he put the velrco to his swim trunks back. As he exited the pool, Namine grabbed his hand, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Roxas."

He retreated to the side of the pool as he ran away quickly. Namine sighed and tried to recollect herself from the experience she just had. Riku came around the corner, "Namine? There you are!"

"Oh hey. I got here early and took a swim in the pool."

Riku seemed taken aback, "Really? Do you not have your phone with you? I tried to call you when I got off my plane. You never answered."

"I must've left it in the room. I'm sorry."

The silver haired man shook his head, "It's alright. You ready to go eat?" He asked as he held out a hand to help her out of the pool.

"Y-Yeah."

"I think you've been in the pool too long. You're really flushed. Maybe you should take a shower before we leave."

Namine nodded, "Yeah… that's a good idea."

As the two walked away, Namine couldn't stop thinking about the blond man she had just encountered. _Roxas…_ _Why does that name sound so familiar?_


End file.
